


Laura dream..

by NikolayArlovskiy



Category: Rusty Lake | Cube Escape (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikolayArlovskiy/pseuds/NikolayArlovskiy
Summary: one and the same dream.
Relationships: Ida Vanderboom/Laura Vanderboom
Kudos: 1





	Laura dream..

**Author's Note:**

> This is a translation of this work: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9391589

Laura has the same dream. In it, the whole house is turned upside down – and the man's body falls out of the clock, even though the doors were bolted. And this gentleman, through the layers of skin and veins, becomes a part of Laura again.

The girl wakes up from her own scream in the candlelight. The keys are under the pillow, and the window is wide open into the night – to clear away any thoughts. Outside the window, spring dawns, chasing away the remnants of sleep. Laura grabs the camera, her heart beats like a tocsin, takes a picture to anchor herself – in this period of time.

Laura goes to the fortune teller, because there is no other way. The unseen is tearing at her eyes, her mind is tormented by fragments of other people's memories, and Senora Ida can help. If only she could remember, if only she could break the vicious circle in which she would be killed. Her hair lost its color, and became as white as snow. Laura is looking for an end – and yet there is no end.

Ida is red as a fox, unpredictable as a roll of the dice. They say that a fortune teller works miracles and can not be fooled in any way. Ida takes a handful of cards and throws them in Laura's face: "Forget the midnight poison, break the evil ring." 

His hands were entwined like the branches of a night subway: Will's greed for life had created a new evil. It turns like a mad, fateful spindle, life has turned into chess, black into white has grown. The matrix settings are down, the cubes are full of white noise. And there is no difference between the bodies, and Laura is funniest of all.

Only the road of destiny new gives a turn:  
Ida prophesies to Laura that Laura will die tomorrow.

Laura is as pale as a skeleton, her trail fading. The Elixir of Immortality slot machine has come to naught again. Is it possible to deceive fate when you are not at all? Was Laura ever there? Laura is only twenty years old.

A blanket was wrapped softly around the translucent Laura.  
Ida laughs madly, as if there is no death.


End file.
